


Drawing Together

by w_x_2



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon wakes up alone in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 29th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2014\. This officially throws me over the total amount of days I had written for in mmom in the previous years which was 28 :) I've never tried drawing with anyone else, nor do I particularly draw much, so please forgive for inaccuracies about drawing.

“Don’t move,” Tyler cautions. There was only one very minor change, the deeper intake of breath, but it was enough to alert the werewolf that Damon had woken up.

 

“Mess up your curves and whatnot?” Damon rhetorically asks, tone mumbled as he's planted face first on the pillow.

 

“Exactly,” Tyler answers, a smile on his face as he looks up from the drawing. Damon's laying on his chest, absolutely naked and practically on full display, sheet tangled around the end of one leg and foot where it had cheekily been pulled back from covering his ass not long before the werewolf had started sketching.

 

“Going to move for just a second,” Damon warns.

 

Damon’s whole body shifts, arms stretching out over his head, hands running over the sheets, the leg not tangled in the linen moves further up the bed, knee bending towards his hip. Two moans emerge simultaneously as the vampire’s movement splay his ass cheeks just enough to show his puckered hole.

 

But true to his word, Damon settles back into his previous position instantly after. Taking care to move his leg down to just the right angle, hands underneath the pillow so that his elbows stick out to each side of the bed, every muscle slipping back into the state they had been in when he'd woken up. Which unfortunately also means no longer being able to see between the crease of his ass cheeks.

 

“Why am I alone in bed?” Damon asks as though just becoming aware, a pout clear in his tone.

 

Tyler smiles once again, the pencil moving in swift, long strokes over the paper.

 

“We didn’t want to wake you,” Tyler replies.

 

“You just like drawing together,” Damon claims instead.

 

“It _is_ a new passion of ours,” Jeremy, who had been quiet up until then, agrees.

 

When Jeremy had woken up he had noticed that Tyler was no longer in bed with them, and after he'd opened his eyes to search for him, he'd noticed the werewolf had been picking up a pad and pencil from the large desk in the corner of the room. When Tyler had turned back towards them, and noticed that Jeremy had woken up he'd picked up another pencil and offered it to the human. Jeremy had eagerly gotten out of bed and it had been him who had pulled the sheet down, exposing more of Damon's flesh for them to ogle at as they drew together.

 

“Almost done?” Damon asks.

 

Jeremy, in the process of drawing some of the finer details, replies, “Almost.”

 

 _Almost_ turns into another twenty minutes, although Damon's sure they drag it out on propose.

 

“Finished,” both Tyler and Jeremy finally say at the same time.

 

“Hmm,” Damon replies, stretching one more time, limbs splayed wide as he puts pressure on the right muscles before relaxing. After stretching, a pleased moan escaping his mouth, a thought comes to Damon and he innocently asks, “Wanna draw another?”

 

They're silent for a moment and then Jeremy answers: “Yeah, sure.”

 

“I have a position in mind I think you'll like,” Damon says as he slowly gets up on all fours, ass arching in the air for a moment, with twin responses of moans, and then turns with the intention of sitting on his ass.

 

He promptly stops, flaying as he almost loses his balance, and the thought of getting into a new position gone out of his mind immediately because he catches sight of his lovers, sitting on a futon at the end of the bed.

 

Tyler's the one holding the sketch pad, and Damon watches as he places his pencil between his lips before using the now free hand to turn over the page before he rests the pad back on his lap. His legs are falling down, toes just resting on the floor, looking taller than normal as he's sitting on Jeremy because Damon can see knees peaking out from just under the pad which must be the human's. Jeremy is flush against Tyler, body curling over the werewolf's, with his chin resting on Tyler's left shoulder so he too can see the pad and his left hand is splayed over Tyler's stomach, caressing with soft brushes of his fingers.

 

“Lift the pad,” Damon requests.

 

When Tyler lifts it Damon moans, because _fuck_ , the vampire can see where they are joined, and just to think that Jeremy's cock has been inside Tyler all this while has his own cock going completely hard. He brings his hand down to pump once and squeeze at the base, and both his boyfriends moan in response.

 

Damon had previously had all intentions of teasing them, to put on a show of playing with himself until he came whilst they drew him and were unable to touch him. But now, Gods, that's, no, he needs to get over there, _now_.

 

“No-uh. We've been patient, you've offered, we're not gonna accept your refusal now,” Jeremy warns as he sees Damon starting to lean his body forward.

 

Damon makes a protesting sound.

 

Tyler grabs the pencil from his mouth. “Lay back and wrap your hand back around your cock,” Tyler instructs. “Tug your cock for us.”

 

Jeremy moans when Damon does, both because of the pretty sight that is Damon doing as instructed and because Tyler is squeezing his ass around Jeremy.

 

“Not gonna last,” Jeremy warns.

 

“It'll be a quick one,” Tyler assures.

 

Jeremy drops a kiss on Tyler's neck, sucks in a bruise which won't be there for very long, and pumps his hips upwards for some relief.

 

“Move your legs for me please,” Tyler requests of Damon.

 

Damon stretches one leg and bends the other at the knee, giving his lovers an uninterrupted view of his hand pumping his cock, his already tight bollocks and a very small peak between his ass cheeks. He places his free hand behind himself so he can tilt his back a little but keeps his head fixed forward, eyes watching as Tyler turns his head backwards and kisses first Jeremy's cheek and then locks lips with him.

 

Jeremy moans and they move together for a few moments, rutting against each other.

 

“Tyler,” Jeremy whines.

 

Tyler stops moving and Jeremy gets his hips back under control while Tyler turns back towards Damon and begins drawing him.

 

Jeremy joins him shortly after and they move in tandem even though they are both right handed. They have drawn together enough times to be aware of each other's movements, Tyler moving his arm out further so that Jeremy is able to burrow his hand in between Tyler's side and elbow so he too can comfortably draw.

 

It's gonna be one of their fastest and simplest of drawings. But that's okay, they'll have other opportunities.


End file.
